Morgana, Magic Isn't Normally Used For That Type Of Thing
by littleflamewolf
Summary: Morgana's just got back to Camelot from her year with Morgause training in magic and certain... other things. But she soon finds herself bored out of her mind and decides to use her new knowledge to entertain herself - which ends up involving Merlin. Three-chapter one-shot (if there is such a thing haha), with Morgana/Morgause smut in the final chapter (warning: knifeplay, bondage)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm watching the BBC series of Merlin, and I'm about half way through season three. I had an idea for a (three chapter...) one-sh****ot, so I'll see what everyone thinks... it's set at the beginning of season three, just after Morgana has returned to Camelot, all proficient in her magic and whatnot. :3**

Morgana's eyelids fluttered open, sensitive to the light that now streaming through the glass panes of her window. She sat up slowly, sleepily, and her vision adjusted - Gwen stood adjacent to the window, neatly arranging the fabric to one side, then turned her head and smiled.

"Good morning, my Lady. It's really beautiful outside." Morgana gave Gwen the sweet, yet tight-lipped smile she was becoming used to giving members of the court so frequently.

"Is it?"

Gwen's soft brown eyes brightened. "Yes, good for the knights and Prince Arthur to be practicing today."

Morgana frowned at this extra piece of information that was, really, hardly necessary to have added and yet the girl did so. Anyone would think she was going to be watching.

Gwen coughed, and shifted her weight. "You slept well?"

Turning her attention back to the serving-girl, Morgana nodded, and slipped out of the soft white sheets reluctantly, knowing Uther would want her promptly. She narrowed her eyes. Uther.

After allowing Gwen to dress her and style her hair in a way more befitting of a lady of the King's court and not a walking hedge, she made her way downstairs, leaving the serving-girl to bustle about and do whatever serving-girls did... it was going to be a long day, Morgana could tell, and she was less-than-excited to start it. But there was a bribe of breakfast included, and that wasn't to be missed; she couldn't get enough of the blackberry mead that her time with Morgause had been lacking.

Not that she was complaining. Her lips pulled up in a wry smile as she remembered Morgause in what could only be described as a rather compromising position, on one of the frequent breaks from her teachings in magic. It turns out Morgause was a brilliant teacher in more than one area.

"Oh!" She stumbled, catching her balance on the stair rail. Her head snapped up, eyes slits of jade for the low-life, ignorant _thing _that had caused her perfect balance to waver.

It was Merlin. Her mental description was a bit far off.

"Morgana! I-I'm sorry, I was going to get Arthur..." Morgana studied the boy's huge ears, wondering in a gross sort of fascination how they could possibly grow so large and someone not have cut them off yet.

She shook her head, that fake smile in place again. "It's fine, Merlin." He grinned and scampered off, leaving Morgana to rub her temples and shake her head a bit more. Men. Vile creatures. Pigs were better company. And... they smelled less.

She wrinkled her nose and carried on.

* * *

Morgana had been right - well, she always was, so this was no surprise, but still. It _had _been a boring day. In fact, it had been more than a boring day, it had been utterly dreary. She'd resorted to writing a book in her head named 'One hundred and one (or two, or three) ways to imaginatively kill Uther Pendragon, with whatever you spot first". Turns out that maybe a spoon had its uses, or a hairbrush. Or, if neither of those were on hand, there was always a strawberry.

She sighed, and Gwen paused her brushing of the thick black curls Morgana was rather proud of. Maybe she could strangle Uther with it, or cut it off and tie it into an intricate knot then hang him. Of course, that meant she'd have to sacrifice her hair.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes - sorry, Gwen, I was distracted. I'm tired."

"Of course." Gwen smiled and put down the brush. "I'll leave it at that - unless that's not all?"

"No, that's everything. Thank you Gwen."

As Gwen closed the door, Morgana decided that no one would suspect a strawberry. After all, they were decidedly unsuspicious.

Morgana lay in bed for a while, watching her room in darkness. It felt strange, and much like a past life that was far too long gone. The bed was cold, and she was cold, and the entire palace was cold. It was Uther's doing, that she was certain of, with his festering hatred... it filled the air with a negative energy that latched onto the souls living in it.

After an hour, she sat up, and lit her candle, vaguely remembering when her curtains had gone up in flames. But now she had her magic fully under control, and it was amusing to remember her bewilderment. She's been naught but a child then... true, she still had her juvenile moments, but she understood the world better, due to the lovely Morgause.

_Morgause..._ Morgana shivered. She missed Morgause terribly already. How she loved the older woman's dark eyes.

And certain other aspects of her body.

Well, she had to find _something_ to do whilst she endured her stay in Camelot. Contacting Morgause was not an option, and she'd made it clear enough to Morgana that if Morgana did contact her without a good reason, she'd give her hell - and not of the good kind, either.

Morgana's thoughts turned back to her earlier encounter with Merlin. The boy was clumsy, stupid, and such... such a cowardly _girl._ Perhaps she could have some fun teasing him, and Arthur wouldn't mind. He'd probably join in. All the same, he... wait...

A girl. Merlin. A girl.

Her smile grew obscenely wide.

What if she turned Merlin into a girl? That would be fantastic. And the funniest thing that would ever happen to her.

Was that even possible, though? And if Uther found out?

Well, screw him, She decided. It would only reunite her with Morgause faster. Though Morgause would undoubtedly scold her for ruining her chances of being future queen and whatnot, she'd soon be too occupied with getting Morgana's dress off. And if Morgana was lucky, she'd stab Uther before she called up a spell to whisk herself back to Morgause (even though unfortunately stabbing him wasn't too dramatic, it would have to do).

Morgana congratulated herself on her cleverness, and then set to work thinking up the words to transform Merlin.

* * *

***Merlin's POV***

He was tired. Very tired.

And his hair was all over his face.

No, it wasn't - he didn't have hair that long.

But wait...! He did. It was definitely all over his face.

Merlin sat up in bed like a bolt. Why did his body feel so light? And why were there masses of black strands in his face and eyes?

No. No. No. He swept the hair to one side, and then happened to glance downwards. He tore off his shirt.

He had two small, but undeniable, breasts. Breasts. He had... breasts. But _women_ had breasts. _Merlin_ did not. But he _did_.

Merlin thought about shouting for Gaius, but his throat was dry, and more to the point he was terrified about what his voice would sound like.

This could not be happening.

But from the feel between his legs, it was. Merlin got up, his boxers immediately too big for him and falling to the floor, but he gingerly made his way over to where he kept his bowl of water he used to wash his face in the morning, on new petite feet with tiny glossy toenails. And shapely legs that felt all trembly. With his last ounce of courage, Merlin looked into the water, and the face that looked back vaguely resembled him, but with features that were distinctly _feminine._

Merlin was a girl.

"_Kilgharrah!_" He screamed with his mental (now girlish) voice, then remembered that the dragon was free, and long gone. He slid to the floor, wincing at the cold touch of the stone against things far too feminine for his liking. He sat there for twenty minutes, moaning softly and miserably more than once at his situation. There was nothing he could imagine that could make this any worse.

"Merlin?" That would be Gaius. Oh, how horribly wrong Merlin had been. It was about to get a whole lot worse.

The old man pushed open the door, then stopped, his eyes wide.

"Don't have a heart attack!" Merlin squeaked. "It's me, Merlin, Gaius! I woke up like this!"

There was stunned silence. Then, "You've outdone yourself this time."

"I didn't do anything," Merlin felt himself tearing up. Tearing up? Were girls always this emotional? "I honestly didn't cast any spells, I woke up, and I... I..." He began blubbering (to his internal disgust), unable to stop.

Gaius came over hesitantly, his eyes still unnaturally wide, then cleared his throat. "Put something on yourself, Merlin," He sounded out of his comfort zone, and Merlin's legs immediately snapped closed.

"I don't have anything to wear, Gaius," Merlin hiccuped. "All my clothes are too big for me."

With that, the old man seemed to snap back into the right dimension, and his forehead creased. "Ah. Yes... I'll call Gwen."

"Gwen?!" Merlin's voice reached an octave. "No one can know!"

"Merlin, it could be worse. You could be a frog."

"At least the frog would be male."

Gaius shook his head and, despite further protests, disappeared off to find Guinevere. Merlin wrapped himself in his blanket, trying vainly to regain what dignity he'd lost, and wiped away the tears. To pass the time, he studied the baby-pink nails that were perfectly embedded on the tip of his fingers. They were cute and delicate, and Merlin did not like cute or delicate things, particularly not on himself.

He remembered all the times Arthur had called him a girl. What would he think if he knew his man-servant was now a fully-fledged _woman-_servant? Merlin scowled. Arthur would laugh and never, ever stop teasing him. As would anyone else who knew him.

With that, Merlin sank back into misery. These emotional ups-and-downs were going to kill him if someone else didn't first.

* * *

***Morgana's POV***

Morgana awoke, and by the faint hum of energy present in the air, she knew her spell had worked. Without further thought, she leapt - actually _leapt - _out of bed, then noticed that Gwen wasn't there, as she should have been. This only caused her smile to widen.

She hoped Merlin was enjoying his new form._  
_

Morgana slipped into a gown that wasn't infuriatingly hard to button by herself, and brushed down her hair to a respectable level, unable to contain her juvenile excitement at the prospect of seeing that boy's face. The spell had been tricky, and she'd stumbled over a vowel or two, but the energy expended had merely caused her to fall back to sleep. Which was a bonus in a way, as she hadn't expected to get much.

She then proceeded to hurry downstairs, effortlessly making up some excuse as to why she would be visiting the Royal Physician. She stopped outside the wood door, took several deep breaths, then reached out to knock - yet the door opened, and Gwen stood there, a little shocked.

"Morga- my Lady. What are you doing here? I'm sorry I wasn't there this morning, I had an emergency," Gwen looked a little afraid Morgana would scold her.

"It's forgotten, Gwen, and I can take care of myself for one morning, you know." Morgana made no effort to hide her eager glance past Gwen. "I wanted to see Gaius, I had problems sleeping last night and wanted to know if he would make me up a sleeping draught."

"I don't know, he's slightly occupied right now..."

Morgana drew herself up to her full height, and fixated her best hard stare on Gwen. "I am the King's Ward, and I wish to consult Gaius. Do not refuse me this." Gwen appeared taken aback, and Morgana attempted a smile. "I shan't keep him long."

With a reluctant glance at the floor, Gwen moved to one side, and Morgana strode past her, skirts gripped tightly.

"Gaius." She greeted the old physician, and he turned, surprised - a girl with hair almost as dark as Morgana's, but certainly without her luster, and large blue eyes framed by dark eyelashes stared at Morgana. She wore a simple, earthy-orange dress, and had, to Morgana's disappointment, rather large ears. Morgana had hoped the spell would have solved that problem.

"My Lady Morgana," Gaius smiled, but the corners of his mouth twitched and his forehead held even more creases than usual. "How may I be of assistance?"

Morgana's eyes never left the other girl's. "I need a potion to help me sleep, I had the most frightful nightmare last night... who is this?"

"I-"

"She-"

"I'm Emilie." Merlin stammered out. A glance passed between the two, and Morgana raised her eyebrows.

"That's interesting. May I inquire as to why you visited dear Gaius so early? He doesn't usually see patients until midday."

"An infection of the waters, my lady," Gaius interrupted. "Young Emilie didn't quite know what was wrong, or as to why..." He trailed off, gesticulating vaguely. Merlin's cheeks flushed bright scarlet, and uttered a small squeak that Morgana assumed he'd hoped had been an intelligible sound. It took all her willpower to not burst into laughter at his humiliation.

"Poor, sweet thing," Morgana arranged her features in what she hoped resembled pity, and took a step towards the girl. "We all suffer from such things sometimes."

All Merlin managed was a curt nod, cheeks still pink.

Morgana turned slightly, as if to leave, then paused. "I'll come back later for my potion, if that's easier, Gaius," She announced. And with that, Morgana squared her shoulders, and left the room to retreat to her chambers; where she laughed until she lay panting on the floor, and had a rather vivid memory of something similar happening with Morgause. Then, she had other..._ business_ to attend to.


	2. Chapter 2

***Merlin's POV***

Merlin did _not_ like the dress Guinevere had picked out for him.

Gwen had arrived, slightly baffled as to why Gaius had knocked on the door of her home so early, before she was due to go to the Lady Morgana's chambers reporting for duty, requesting she accompanied him and brought the smallest dress she owned to fit a scrawny Merlin. Though obviously he didn't mention the part about it being Merlin.

So here he was, swishing the soft woolen fabric around his legs a little. It felt ever so odd, and his legs felt... naked. But what else could he do, except wear it? Girls rarely wore breeches, so it was unlikely he'd be able to throw on a pair.

Merlin tiptoed over to his door, and pushed his head around it. Gwen and Gaius sat on the old man's workbench, both raising their heads. Gwen smiled kindly.

"It suits you."

He felt unsure how to reply to that, so tried to appear pleased.

"So, Gaius... why did - Emilie, is it? - need a dress?"

Gaius coughed. "She tore her other one, I believe."

Gwen studied Merlin with some sympathy, but there was clear confusion and curiosity in those brown eyes. She stood up. "Well, Lady Morgana will be expecting me, I'm late as it is."

Though as she reached the door and pushed it open, Morgana was already outside, delicately-boned fingers curled to a loose fist as she prepared to knock upon the wood. The two exchanged words, and Morgana entered, mentioning something about sleeping potions. Merlin was paralyzed in shock, quite unable to move.

What was she doing here?

And to make things even worse (today really did seem to be running a certain theme), Gaius only had to go and make up the most humiliating excuse as to why Merlin was there.

She was laughing at him, he was sure of it, if only about his supposed infection.

And when Morgana had gone, he once again slumped to the floor.

"Thank you Gaius. Really." His voice dripped sarcasm.

Gaius chuckled to himself, but he then turned serious. "What are we going to do with you, Merlin? I've never heard of anything like this happening, in all the books I've read and in all the years I've lived."

"What? Never?" Merlin squeaked. "I can't stay like this! Arthur needs me."

"Well, you still have your magic, don't you?"

"That's not the point!"

Gaius sighed. "I can only assume, Merlin, that if you did not do this to yourself-"

"Why on earth would I?!" Merlin was outraged at the suggestion.

"- then someone must have enchanted you."

Merlin thought about this. It had to be the only reason, right? He couldn't think of any others. Finally he nodded.

Gaius studied the surly girl before him. He wasn't sure what to suggest, but he had to cheer Merlin up a bit. "You'll just have to spend the day like you are, but I'll read through some volumes and see what I can find."

This didn't cheer Merlin up, but he acquiesced.

* * *

Merlin had wandered outside at the suggestion of Gaius (_suggestion_ may have been a bit far-fetched, since he'd resorted to chasing Merlin away with a broom, yelling _"away with you, you miserable young whippersnapper! I have no wish to listen to you moan any longer!_")

He'd also heard rumours that Arthur was furious, and had stormed downstairs at breakfast with his trousers inside out and his shirt tucked into his underwear, yelling death-threats to his servant, to the amusement of his father and Morgana, and several other courtiers. Apparently, he couldn't dress himself... and that _had _made Merlin smile.

Merlin had sneaked into the grounds where the knights were practicing throwing spears at some unfortunate serving boy with a shield strapped to his back, that was not, fortunately, Merlin today. That was another good thing.

So maybe today wouldn't be so bad?

Well. That was yet to be decided. His luck wasn't too great, so it would be unsafe to declare such a thing just yet.

The boy fell onto his backside in a cloud of dust, and Arthur erupted into laughter. Really, he was such a damn ignorant dollop-head of a prince, to use one of Merlin's favourite personal insults. "Don't laugh at him," He said loudly without thinking.

Suddenly several pairs of eyes were on Merlin. Arthur's expression was pompous, as usual, and looked surprised at the fact someone had dared question his methods. Then his eyes alighted upon a quivering Merlin.

"I dare you to- wait, it was...you?"

There was no one else around, other than the knights, and it was not any of them.

Arthur strode forward, and swallowed. Merlin waited for the slap around the head, staring up at the prince with wide eyes.

"I beg your pardon... I did not mean to offend you."

What?

"It- it's fine, I just thought it was unkind," Merlin stammered, then realized he was a girl and Arthur would not punish him. "You should be nicer to your servants, you know. It's rude, and unthoughtful, and big-headed, and maybe one day they'll do something in revenge."

Arthur smiled. "Interesting. Can I inquire as to your name?"

What was his name? "Emilie."

"I see. That's a really lovely name, you know," Arthur murmured. "Your parents are lucky to have produced such a fine daughter, Emilie, and doubtlessly you have many young men trailing after you."

This wasn't happening, was it? There was no way this was happening.

"No, I... I do not.." How annoyingly girlish he sounded.

"Well then, I will see you again, sweet Emilie. You can guarantee that. Not many girls dare question me."

This was happening.

Merlin couldn't say anything. He was speechless for once in his life.

Arthur turned and strode away, with what could only be described as an attempted swagger, but he only looked ridiculous.

But never mind that, Arthur had actually complimented him. And not only that, he appeared infatuated.

Hide, Merlin thought. And then he won't find me.

* * *

"Emilie, my love! Where are you?"

Merlin's plan had not worked. So now he was running for his life, from Arthur - who seemed intent on finding Merlin and having 'his way' with him, as he'd mentioned on their second encounter.

At first Merlin hadn't actually known what Arthur meant, so just stared at the prince innocently, but then hands started wandering and with a horrified squeak, Merlin had fled with a heavy blush on his cheeks.

Is this what men are actually like? He wondered to himself, crouching behind a sack of potatoes. He couldn't believe that it was _him _that Arthur had chosen to berate himself with. Of all the people, on all the days, it had to be him on this one.

This day was turning out to be the worst, not to mention the most embarrassing, of Merlin's life.

Suddenly things got a lot darker, and Arthur's head appeared above him, grinning like a madman. "Come, sweet dear thing. I can show you what it feels like to be loved."

Merlin mentally threw up at the images. "No! Leave me alone, you pig-headed idiot!"

"Come now, a lovely thing like you shouldn't use words like that!"

Merlin glared up at him. The prince reached down and picked up Merlin's infuriatingly delicate form, threw him over his shoulder, and carried him towards a deserted area behind the stables. "All I ask is a kiss, if you won't satisfy me otherwise," He said with a pout, once he'd set Merlin down on two feet.

"No!"

"Hmm. You have been raised well to refuse such things, but really, darling, you don't have to be scared."

And he leaned in, then pressed his lips against Merlin's.

Merlin was horrified, to say the least. They were too big, squishy, and... wet. And rough. And, frankly, Arthur's breath was _terrible_. Kissing a horse would have been more romantic.

Then Arthur smiled and withdrew, stroking Merlin's cheek. "I'm sure you'll come back begging me for more, and I will not be one to assault a young girl. I just had to give you a taste of what things can be like. And goodness knows what my father would say," He mumbled - mostly to himself, it seemed.

At that, Merlin snapped. "Assault?! You've stalked me, molested me, and submitted me to the most slobbery kiss I've ever received! And if THAT isn't assault, I don't know what is!"

Arthur started at him a moment, (taken aback?), but then laughed, only finding the young girl's outburst amusing. "You like it really, you just don't want to admit it. I am the prince, after all, who doesn't like affection from one such as myself?"

And before Merlin could slap him, he turned and walked away.

Merlin silently fumed. Revenge would be his, that was as certain as the sun would set.

What would be a befitting punishment for Arthur?

Then Merlin had the most wicked idea, and he grinned. "We'll see who has the last laugh here, Arthur."

Merlin practically skipped back to Gaius' chambers (really now, this girlish stuff was beginning to infect him), the old man not paying much attention when Merlin offered a "hello," only replying with a grunt, his head bent over a huge dusty book. _Men_, Merlin found himself thinking.

He wandered into his room, removing the fake floorboard from under his bed and extracting his own spell book. Flicking through the pages, to his astonishment, he found a spell describing exactly what he wished to happen.

He briefly wondered what kind of person wrote this, then memorized the words and crept upstairs, to the great hall. He pressed his ear against the door, listening - Arthur was in there, discussing some sort of border patrols with his father.

Merlin barely contained his own little wiggle of excitement. This was going to be hilarious. Hurriedly, he spoke the words of the spell, making sure to keep quiet, and waited.

Suddenly, Arthur seemed to choke, and he went silent. Merlin imagined his face turning red.

The King's voice could be heard. "Arthur? What...?"

"I'm sorry father, I... I must go to my room!"

Merlin leapt back, and the huge oaken doors were thrown open, revealing a certain Prince Arthur bent double, running for what seemed his life up the stairs. He passed Morgana, who looked startled at first, but quickly turned and followed him up the stairs with an expression of intense curiosity.

Merlin sniggered to himself.

***One hour later***

Gaius returned from his trip to the prince's bedroom, causing Merlin to look up eagerly from his spot on the bench, legs curled underneath his not-so-annoying-at-the-moment-as-it-kept-him-warm dress. "Did you find out what was wrong with Arthur?" Merlin tried to keep the smug tone from his voice, but only partly succeeded.

Gaius observed Merlin with suspicion. "The prince is suffering from what appears to be a... constant erection... Nothing I have suggested appears to have worked, which is highly unusual, Merlin. I don't suppose you have any idea how that could have happened?"

Merlin coughed to disguise the giggle that escaped his lips. "No, no. None at all."

Gaius sighed. "How long will it last, Merlin?"

Merlin looked nonchalant. "I have no idea what you're on about... but, hypothetically, if I were the disgruntled sorcerer(ess?) that cast it, I'd leave him like that forever. Hypothetically, of course."

"Merlin!"

"Alright, it'll only last for another... hmm... 5 hours. By that time, hopefully all of Camelot will know, and be laughing at him."

"You're incorrigible, Merlin..."

"Mmmph."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, here it is, the last chapter :3 I've really enjoyed writing this, and I hope my readers out there have had a good laugh from this fic. Who knows, maybe I'll write something similar in the future? Meanwhile, I'll keep plodding on through season four...**

**Oh, and just to be on the safe side, this involves a lot of Morgana/Morgause smut (if you came here looking for Morgana/Merlin stuff I'm sorry to disappoint) and, well, a bit of good old-fashioned knifeplay and bondage, ect, ect. If you don't like that, au revoir and thanks for reading, you can leave now and be safe; if you do happen to like it - happy reading! ;3**

***Morgana's POV* **

She ran her eyes over curves belonging to the beautiful creature before her, lain completely naked amongst the sheets. Morgause was on her side, propping herself up on one elbow, blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders and partially concealing her perfectly-formed breasts - which Morgana didn't quite find to her liking, so she reached out, and tucked the loose strands of hair behind the older woman's shoulder.

Morgause studied Morgana with incredibly dark eyes, unfazed by the other woman's action. Her breathing still seemed a little labored, but other than that she was very still, and said nothing, apparently absorbing this information with a hard expression.

Then, after an intake of breath, "You did _what_?"

Morgana met her stare. "Turned Merlin into a girl."

Morgause shifted suddenly, and broke into a dazzling smile. "No, I do not believe there is another with your sense of humor, sister. I'll have to make sure I have you attend dinner when Cenred is being particularly tiresome. Perhaps a dose of feminism would do him good, with that hair of his..."

Morgana looked pleased with herself, and recounted the rest of the tale.

When she had finished, Morgause was laughing hard, rolled onto her back. Then she sat up and stared at Morgana with large shiny eyes. "So, _Merlin_... is he still a girl?"

"Well, he won't be when he gets hiccups again," Morgana confessed, a little disappointed. "Hiccups will break the enchantment."

Morgause didn't comment on this, merely shaking her head once, as if to clear her thoughts of that peculiar piece of information. "Well, it's better that way, anyway. He can't stay that way forever, as much as we might like. But there's one part I don't understand, sister - why the part with Arthur?"

Morgana frowned, forehead creasing a little. "No, it wasn't me that cast the enchantment. I'm not quite sure how that happened actually - but it was hilarious. And offered an entertaining evening... Maybe we even have an ally in Camelot."

"That does sound hopeful," Morgause mused, then smiled again, displaying a perfect set of white teeth. "What an unfortunate thing to be a prank of though. You say nothing worked to rid him of it?"

"No, nothing to the best of my knowledge - I eavesdropped on Arthur's heated exchange with Gaius, and I believe what he claimed to be the _usual methods_ didn't work." Morgana wrinkled her nose. "It was quite sickening, in fact."

Morgause only looked highly amused. "_Men_ are sickening, Morgana, love." She laughed. "Poor things, males, really. They can walk around and growl and bark all they like, but they're so physically vulnerable, in the end it's just too easy to put a collar on them."

"Oh yes, and Cenred wears his collar proudly," Morgana teased, causing her half-sister to look indignant.

"You know he's just a dog to me - that when I command to roll over, he rolls over."

"And aren't you clever."

"Yes, I am, and you'd be no where without me," Morgause's eyes burned with a dark fire, deadly serious. "Besides, you know it's only you I'd drag into this lovely bed. I have no time for sweaty, unshapely _boys_."

"And I oblige all too happily, more than is healthy perhaps. Well, you've yet to sling me over your shoulder, "drag" me, and throw me on the bed."

"Shoulder-slinging, perhaps not, but throwing you on the bed, yes. And since I recall some unpleasant memories of Arthur carrying you in that highly undignified way, I was nice enough to resist temptation, for fear I'd hurt your pride," She sniggered (evidently completely unafraid).

Morgana's jaw dropped. How had Morgause known?

The older woman's smile broadened. "Oh, yes, I know about that."

Morgana pursed her lips, and Morgause caressed her cheek with a feather-light touch. "You do look ever so attractive when you're annoyed, sister."

Feeling childish for a moment, Morgana stuck out her tongue, which made Morgause laugh once more.

Morgana reached out for a plump pillow and rested her head upon it, studying the dark material of the canopy above as her thoughts took a different turn. "I suppose I should feel wrong, being the subject of your affection like this."

"Oh?"

"But in fact, I feel absolutely nothing." Morgana's lips pulled up in a devilish smile. "Other than a burning desire to strip you of your clothes whenever I see you, and do extremely unladylike things between your legs."

"Tut tut sister, quite the shameless one, aren't we?" Morgause moved closer and pressed kisses to the dark-haired girl's shoulder. "Though I'm afraid I can't claim to feel otherwise... I do like it when I allow you to."

Morgana raised her head, looking at her, eyebrows raised. "_Allow me to_?"

"Why, yes," Morgause looked indifferent. "I hold your reins." Her smile was wicked, and her tongue flicked out against Morgana's pale skin. She moved her face closer. "Someone has to."

Morgana loved the thrill of excitement that rushed through her body from the proximity of Morgause's skin. It was like the feeling of energy filling her up before she released it in a spell, but much more addictive, and potent. She covered the rest of the distance in a heartbeat, pressing her lips against Morgause's, who responded as eagerly and tangled her fingers in the wild black curls.

Morgause tasted amazing. It was like... it was ever so slightly sweet, but with a distinct spiciness, like the heady flavor of several spices such as cinnamon or cloves.

"Round two, then, hmm?" Morgana said breathlessly, already beginning to feel her heart race. Morgause only purred in response, and began planting kisses along her collarbone.

Morgana grinned, then quickly rolled above the blonde, whose surprised features soon rearranged themselves. She appeared suspicious, and Morgana leaned down, kissing her earlobe before murmuring, "time to let go of those reins."

And before Morgause could protest, Morgana had pushed open her already-bare thighs, eyes focused on one thing. Morgause was oh-so-wet, and Morgana really couldn't help licking her lips; prompting a "see something you like?" from the woman beneath her.

"Mm-hmm... something like that... " She trailed her finger roughly down Morgause's slit, causing Morgause to shiver, but she didn't say a word.

She sensed Morgause's challenge, and Morgana liked challenges - of this kind, particularly.

Morgana leant down swiftly and kissed along the warm flesh of Morgause's thighs, then raking her teeth down in the same general direction. She turned her head to one angle ever so slightly and caught the other woman's skin with the particularly sharp edge of her canine. Morgause sighed softly - not unhappily.

Her scent was practically intoxicating, and Morgana had to bite her lip to restrain herself from immediately granting Morgause her tongue. She wanted to make Morgause beg.

But talking of biting, which was in fact a fetish of Morgana's, she inhaled slightly and, now little else occupying her mind, wrapped her teeth ever-so-gently around Morgause's clit, applying pressure slowly. Morgause only laughed.

"I'm not that delicate, sweetie. Try doing it so I can _feel_ it," She smirked quietly, eyes closed, and Morgana narrowed her eyes. She knew exactly what Morgause was doing, trying to get her riled up. It was working.

Morgana got up, rustling around in the heavy wads of fabric on the floor that did, just a few hours ago, resemble dresses belonging to the two. (Morgause stayed motionless on the bed, apparently uninterested). She found what she was looking for, grasped it firmly, and moved back to her position on the bed.

Morgana unsheathed the small gilded dagger she'd received as a birthday present (though she doubted Arthur had envisioned her using it for this purpose. However, she didn't think he'd imagined she'd attempt to stab Uther with it, either). It glinted in the candlelight, finally catching the attention of the blonde stretched out in a rather undignified position, and yet... well, Morgana wasn't complaining.

In a single fluid movement, Morgana dragged the dagger down Morgause's stomach, leaving a definite white line, and pressed the sharp edge of cold steel against Morgause's clit, causing her eyelids to snap open, and she considered Morgana with wide, dark eyes. They glittered.

Keeping it pressed there firmly, Morgana kissed down her stomach, her tongue flicking out ever so softly, like she was tasting the scent of the older woman's arousal that was so potent in the air and clung to her skin, and with a small twist of her wrist that caused the ever-unflinching Morgause to let a brief moan escape her lips, she turned the dagger so the flat edge still rested there, but no longer threatening to slice her up into rather small pieces (then again, Morgause being Morgause, she probably would have enjoyed that).

"Rub against it," Morgana commanded, her eyes slits of dark green. Morgause did as she was told, though not without her own satisfied smile appearing. She rocked her hips hard, and Morgana slipped two fingers inside easily, plunging them in and out effortlessly, curling them every so often. Morgause soon succumbed, calling Morgana's name when directed, her breath coming in short gasps and punctuated by loud moans, until Morgana felt her walls clench hard around her fingers and she cried out in ecstasy.

Morgana watched with a victorious smile as she came down from her high, listening to the blonde's pants return to her regular breathing. Morgause met her expression with one that suggested she was plotting.

Morgana didn't have to wait long to find out her plan, and she was soon pinned down, gold strands tangling with raven black as the other sorceress leaned over her, face inches from hers. She had a brief recollection of this happening before.

Though Morgause was in control now.

* * *

And later on, when they once again lay entangled in the soft white sheets that must have smelt strongly of both women and their activities over the past few hours, Morgause held her tightly, and they stayed like that until the warm sun began its ascent over the horizon; a new day, a new way to bring about the Pendragon's downfall.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, lovely readers. Please do leave me a review, I'd love to know what you think of this. But, anyway, thanks for reading! *gives little wave***


End file.
